fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 19: Darkness Returns
Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 19: Darkness Returns "Agh" a man fell down while surrounded by faint sparks and above him was Chris, looking down on him with a serious look "i won't ask you a second time, trash. I know that you and your friends here have connections with the Ravenclaw family" he said as he grabbed him by the neck, with his anger unable to being contained further "tell me, where is the castle?! he asked, unleashing a shock wave that furthered injured the man. "He...heh" the man laughed despite his injured state "what's so funny?" she will...appear...she will triumph he muttered, much to Chris' shock Diana Ravenclaw ended up saying Chris with pure anger in his voice. "Hmm" Roxanne was holding the Light Stone in her hand and seemed to be puzzled "what's wrong Roxy?" asked Oceania worried " i just remembered the day i acquired the Light Stone and how i was able to fuse with it" "right, i remember seeing you doing it" commented Rocky, with Roxanne then getting melancholic "i have been wondering how to repeat that" " i don't know how to do it too" said Ember and then, their stones glowed. "Fufufu, of course you can't" said a voice that made them freeze from shock and disbelief "D-Diana!" said Roxanne in pure shock as before her was Diana in a black aristocratic robe, a necklace with a raven on it and her hair were in a ponytail while she had a staff with a raven on it "it sure has been a while Roxy" she said with a smug smile full of confidence and hostility what are you doing here?" asked Hawk while enveloping himself in a faint aura of wind "you found a stone and the map that leads to the others so of course, i would never let such opportunity slip by" she explained camly, angering the gang. "The only thing you will get is a good ass-kicking" shouted Ember who unleashed two bolts of fire towards her, but Diana simply extended her hand and created a barrier that easily blocked Ember's attack, much to her frustration "seems like you didn't improve at all Ember, and to think that you now possess the Fire Stone...what a joke" she commented with a sassy tone, increasing Ember's anger even further, but Roxanne put her hand on Ember's shoulder "Roxy" she said more calm after looking at Roxanne who seemed to be dead serious "Diana, it's not too late, undo the curse and come back to us"'' pleaded Roxanne while retaining her serious tone. Diana then was silent for a minute and then broke into laughter "hahahahaha, come back you say? To where? To a place where i will forever be in your shadow?" she asked annoyed and angry "no, to the place that your family is" "i found my true family, one that helps me reach my true potential" she replied and unleashed orbs of dark magic energy, making the others dodge them "Scorching Wheel, Rock's Dance Ember and Rocky fired their spells but Diana was unfazed "Dark Slash" she muttered and swung her staff, unleashing a violet energy slash that not only destroyed the spells but also damaged the duo. "Are you ok?" asked Oceania "i hate to admit it, but Diana became stronger" commented Roxanne with sword in hand "while you Roxy stayed the same as i left you, with the same magic power and not trying to learn about your stone" replied a slightly disappointed Diana "you are going down" said Roxanne as she rushed towards Diana, with her blocking the sword with her staff. Roxanne's eyes then got melancholic "why, why did you unleash such a horrible curse? The village is our home, a place where we grew up and had so many memories. Did gaining power make you detest it that much?" she asked, with her voice being full of pain and confusion. Upon hearing that, Diana became sceptical for a moment "i never hated it because, like you said, it was full of memories. That moment, i was so full of anger and hate towards you that the stone's whispers were just ''so ''convincing and overwhelming that it felt as if i was possessed for a second" she explained calmly, with Roxanne being full of anger "Diana!!"she screamed and began pushing her back much to Diana's surprise "don't get full of yourself" she said and unleashed a burst that pushed Roxanne back a little, but Roxanne then smiled to Diana's confusion. "Good job Roxy, it's our time to shine now" said Hawk as he and Ember made a spell combination that trapped Diana in a fiery vortex that caused her pain "damn you!" she shouted while dispelling it with a slash of magic energy, only to see Oceania and Rocky preparing their own spells "Water Barrage, Angry Scolding of Mother Earth". Diana was assaulted by water and earth and ended up greatly bruised, only to see Roxanne above her "Luminous Shower" Roxanne unleashed a rain of light orbs that further damaged Diana much to her anger "damn you!!!" she screamed at the gang, but then took a breath and regained her composure "fufufu, i see, your magic power remains the same but you perfected up your combinations" "now that you understand that you can't win, please reconsider-" pleaded Roxanne, but Diana stopped her. "What i understand is that i underestimated you and got greatly damaged, but i can still win. So, here is my own proposal: give me your stones and the map and i promise to use their power to undo the curse of the village" proposed Diana calmly, suprising the gang for a moment which then became fired up "never!" they shouted in unison, much to her dismay "i see, then time to be defeated". Upon coldly saying that , she flared up her magic power which she concentrated on her staff and did a light tap on the ground "let my anger and hate become a force that skewers my enemies, '''Dark Impaler'!" she chanted and according to it, dark magic energy was oozing from the ground which then erupted beneath the gang as numerous spikes of dark magic energy that heavily damaged them, leaving them in a creepling state."What..power..." muttered Rocky who couldn't move as Diana slowly approached Ember who was greatly damaged and unable to move "now, time to take what is mine" she said with a psychotic smile and then, the dark stone appeared in her hand "oh stone of darkness" began Diana chanting to everyone's alert "no, stop!!" shouted Roxanne who tried to stand up "i invoke thy power. Let the stone of fire be submitted to my darkness". When she finished chanting, the dark stone unleashed a violet misty aura that enveloped Ember "Ember!" shouted everyone concerned as Ember levitated while trying to resist "let...me...go...bitch" said a struggling Ember, but she couldn't escape no matter what she tried "we have to help her" said Oceania in pain. Then, to everyone's shock, the Fire Stone levitated towards Diana and got attached to the dark stone, ending the process and Ember fell down "Ember!" shouted everyone and Oceania along with Hawk and Rocky rushed to her side "fufufu, hahahaha" laughed Diana as she was enveloped in an aura of darkness and fire "incredible, to think i can bring forth so much power by possessing two stones-" she said, but she suddenly sput blood and Roxanne without a moment to lose, lunged forward with all her might "Dragonic Penetration!". Roxanne's sword collided with Diana's staff while both were enveloped in a dragonic and blackened fire aura "you don't stand a chance against me now that i possess two stones!" "heh, you might be right, but" she said and then, Diana's scepter was slowly giving in "aaaaghhh" shouted Roxanne with all her might and managed to send Diana crushing on a tree. "Ha...ha" Roxanne fell down after giving all she got "damn you, DAMN YOU!!" screamed Diana while exhausted and injured "now i will take the stone back" said Ember who managed to stand up "you...wish...i might be...greatly injured...but i...will return...one day...far stronger" said Diana and her body became shadow "no, come back, Diana!" shouted Roxanne, with a voice full of sadness and bitterness as she then passed out from exhaustion.